Dentist
by Skovko
Summary: Dean has a tooth problem but he's scared to go to the dentist. It takes Seth and Roman more or less forcing him to make him go. Seth has to let out a little lie about going to the hottest dentist to finally convince Dean. Sometimes a lie turns out to be the truth.


"I'm not going!" Dean stated firmly.  
"Yes, you are," Roman said.  
"Am not!" Dean said.

He crossed his arms like a child. Seth pressed a finger into Dean's jaw, and Dean howled in pain.

"Do that again and I'll bite off your fucking finger!" Dean warned.  
"You're going," Seth chuckled. "That tooth needs to be fixed. You've been in pain for two days now. Soon you'll be switching to liquid food."  
"So? I like soup and ice cream," Dean said.  
"You need to get over your fear of dentists because you're going even if it means we have to drag you there," Roman said.  
"I found the hottest dentist," Seth said.  
"The hottest? Really?" Dean cracked a little smile.  
"I swear," Seth said. "She's so fucking hot that you don't wanna get out of the chair again."  
"Fine, I'll go. Let me take a piss first," Dean said.

He left his two friends standing and headed for the bathroom.

"How do you know she's the hottest?" Roman asked.  
"I don't. I just called the first female dentist I found. She had a lovely voice though," Seth said.  
"Did you actually talk with the dentist or with her secretary?" Roman asked.  
"Oh, crap! Don't tell him," Seth said.  
"He's gonna be so angry if she turns out to be a grandma in her 50's," Roman chuckled.  
"Okay, I'm ready!" Dean shouted from the bathroom. "Let's get this thing over with!"

* * *

They all sat in the waiting room. Dean's leg was bouncing up and down nervously. The woman greeting them at the front desk when they entered had seemed friendly enough and asked them to take a seat until the dentist was ready.

"Let's just leave," Dean said.  
"No!" Roman growled lowly. "We're staying!"  
"This is ridiculous!" Dean rolled his eyes. "I'm a grown man. You can't just..."  
"Dean Ambrose?" A woman asked.

They all looked up at the woman standing in the door. Her hair was caramel brown, had soft curls, and was pulled back in a ponytail that reached just below her shoulders. Her eyes were sterling grey and they were looking from man to man. Dean couldn't help but focus on that hair. The color reminded him of one thing that he suddenly craved to taste.

"Chocolate caramels," he said lowly.  
"I'm sorry?" She asked.  
"I'm Dean," he flew up from his chair. "Dean Ambrose. Yup, that's me. I've been looking forward to this appointment."

Behind him Roman and Seth were trying their hardest not to laugh out loud.

"Pleasure to meet you," she smiled. "I'm Isla Sallinger and I'm your dentist. Follow me, please."

He followed her into a room and sat down on the chair.

"What seems to be the problem?" She asked.  
"This tooth hurts," he pointed a finger into his mouth.  
"Let me have a look," she said.

He sat still while she examined the tooth.

"Yeah, I need to drill that hole," she said.  
"Drill? Will that hurt?" He asked.  
"Do you want some anesthesia?" She asked.  
"No, I'm a big boy," he tried sounding confident. "But I would like for you to go out with me afterwards. Well, not as in right after since you're probably working all day. But tonight. Or another day. On a date."  
"Be a good boy and sit still, and I'll give you an answer afterwards," she said.  
"Deal," he grinned.

He sat still, watching her face while she worked, taking in every little feature of her. She only seemed more and more beautiful for each second that passed.

"And done," she leaned back. "You were a good boy. Do you want a lollypop?"  
"You're funny," he chuckled. "No, I'll settle with an answer. When do you wanna go out?"

She sighed and pulled her gloves off. He could see in her face that he wasn't gonna get the answer he had expected.

"Look, I'm gonna be honest with you. I'm going through a divorce right now," she said.  
"But then you'll be single afterwards, right?" He tried with a little smile.  
"It's just rough. We're not ending on the best terms. I can't date while this is going on. It's not that I don't want to because you are one good looking man and there's something about you. Something interesting that I would like to know. I just can't right now. Maybe we'll meet again later in life and I'll be ready to give you the answer you wanna hear," she said.  
"It's all good," he said. "I understand."

He got up from the chair and left the room. He looked inside the waiting room to get Roman and Seth's attention before he moved to the front desk to pay his bill. He read the woman's name tag and put on a smile.

"So, Naomi, how often do you recommend a normal check up?" He asked.  
"Every six month," she answered.  
"Book me an appointment six months from now," he said.  
"Wow, she must be good. She took away your fear of dentists," Seth said.

Naomi printed out a note with the date and time and handed it to Dean.

"Thank you, Naomi," he said.

The three men walked out of the building.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Roman asked.  
"I'm going on a date with her. The dentist, I mean. Not the Naomi girl. Isla. I'm going on a date with Isla," Dean said.  
"When?" Roman asked.  
"When I ask her again six months from now," Dean grinned. "God, I crave chocolate caramels right now."


End file.
